


Art for "Wait for It" by sperrywink

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS, Numb3rs
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma





	Art for "Wait for It" by sperrywink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait for It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12669753) by [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink). 



I was inspired by sperrywink's amazing story, "Wait for it." Here is a cover for it. Enjoy!

Save


End file.
